Talk:Class Act/@comment-26712086-20151218135929/@comment-36951272-20180918194735
Okay, So There Is Some Notes I Wanted To Say In This Episode: 1- I Understand From The Logic Of This Series Is that they wanted to torture all the happy tree friends characters before they die, just like when we saw giggles face being sliced at 1:25, or when Flaky's quills are ripped off when she fell through a prop chimney at 1:46, or when cuddles got his face forced out of his costume at 2:15 or when the mole has his Cane Impaled Through His Left Eye Or When Lifty Got His Torso Ripped Off At 2:30 2- I'm Not Gonna Say When Sniffles Got His Torso Bitten At 1:08 because he didn't lose any organ or when Cub had the Christmas star from Cuddle's costume lodged in his head at 2:26 because it didn't hit his brain and also we can see his fingers got cut excluding his thumb and we can see handy lost his legs at 2:30 and petunia lost her arm as we can see that she was holding mime's hand at 2:56 3- we can see a generic tree friend at 2:30 get burned although he and all the other tree friends stand on a snow ground or i don't know if there is snow or what it's according to the logic of this series 4- lumpy at 2:49 just like Lumpy and Russell in Get Whale Soon, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Nutty in Icy You, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks! makes puppy eyes 5- we can see the cursed idol at 1:45 when flaky was falling 6- flippy was stabbing a generic tree friend at 2:28 a lot of people was mistaken her for petunia although i agree that the generic tree friend look like petunia but it's not her and also we already saw petunia was holding hands with mime at 2:56 7- at 2:28 flaky was moaning the same moan as giggles in happy trails part 2 jumping the shark at the part where she got extreme chills from the jelly fish 8- nutty was seemingly crying at 2:28 and was moaning My Opinion on this episode: 1- Warren Graff have confirmed that all died in this episode, and also confirmed about the deaths of flippy, splendid and even cro marmot, well i strongly disagree with that and i will state why i disagree with that because: 2- Flippy, he was stabbing that generic tree friend at 2:28 but he already knew that he was already dead, but why he didn't kill the other happy tree friends?, well it's because they are too many and they will kill him and he said to himself that the school was burning, i bet it will explode on their faces and die, also, we saw splendid came down at 2:43 so he must have saw him so he must have ran away, so like that flippy saved himself from 3 things: splendid, the other tree friends and the explosion, and also he was the only one who didn't pay attention to toothy when he was singing and we didn't see him around the burned up school holding hand with the others at 2:57 we didn't see him, so no and also, perhaps he is the smartest character in all of HTF, also he have the power to transfer his soul into objects, just like we saw in hide and seek, a vicious cycle, and he can teleport just like we saw that in many episodes, and also i think when flippy is in fliqpy mode, he is a demon and have evil magic and magical powers 3- Cro-marmot, just like flippy and splendid, we didn't see him holding hands with the others at 2:57 so his ice block didn't melt he was far away from them just like flippy and splendid, i mean where is the one who have a full of hair and a wooden club in his hand, so he wasn't with them, and the the explosion happened, his ice block protected him also just like i said before, they were standing on a snow ground so his powers should increase and also we saw him control ice in wipe out as he froze the sea and he froze the room in Swelter Skelter and was able to control gas and temperature as when shifty picked up the ice spike it all of a sudden turned into fire 4- splendid, he is the strongest in the happy tree friends universe and he has superpowers, even stronger than Buddhist Monkey, flippy, Cro-marmot, and even his brother splendont, the only thing that can kill him is the kryptonut, or planet or universe explosion but he can't definitely die from the explosion of an area, we saw him didn't die from the explosion of a building in wrath of con or the planet being set on fire in breaking wind or even he didn't die when splendont threw the moon at him in mirror mirror, it means he survived end of the world, the apocalypse, and now warren graff says that he died in that episode, nonsense 5- the writers of this episode stated that the ones who to blame are nutty, sniffles, giggles, the mole, lifty and shifty, flaky, toothy and lumpy, but cuddles was the only one who was in the act but he didn't do anything wrong and the only one in the act who wasn't blamed and of course he shouldn't be blamed, he didn't do anything wrong, well in my opinion the ones who should be blamed actually are only nutty toothy and lumpy and the others are innocent, but lumpy is the one that should be blamed the most as he was the director he ran away like a coward at 1:53 which have made everyone panic which have made toothy throw the candle at the curtains and burning the whole school and also i think lumpy is the one who have told everyone to hold hands with toothy and each other around the burned up school at 2:57 oh and also some of you ask about how did handy joined them although he lost his legs at 2:29maybe they lifted him up 6- also, i think the reason for all the deaths and injuries and the explosion that happened in this episode is the cursed idol that we saw at 1:45 when flaky was falling, how well now i will tell you, just like treasure those idol moments and idol curiosity the idol have blinded lumpy in treasure those idol moments and had an accident off screen and in idol curiosity it have blinded him and made him think that they were going to hit an ice mountain, but unfortunately, the ice mountain that lumpy thought they were going to hit was toothy tossing ice cubes in his drink, because the idol have the power to control luck, same thing happened in this episode, the idol have blinded nutty and made him think that it was only a candy cane but he didn't notice that sniffles was wearing it so he have bitten sniffles which have caused the play spiral out of control and to the deaths of everyone, except for flippy splendid and cro marmot just like i assume because the cursed idol kills everyone around it, but flippy, splendid and cro marmot wasn't around that idol that was still in the burned up school with everyone around that school 7- you don't even know how did splendid, flippy and cro marmot dies, is it from the logic of this series or what, but flippy at least should be the one that have survived because he ran away and also just like i said splendid and cro marmot should also have survived because of the reasons i have stated, Besides that part where lumpy started to cry at 2:49 Broke my heart and i kinda teared up 8- i didn't like the episode, because it makes no sense at all, as it have made me write a long post like that and extremely controversial, but what i like about it is mime's kindness at 2:29 as he was giving a burned up generic tree friend but he was still alive a ballon animal and that's it for now﻿